winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 110/4Kids Script
Magical Reality Check Scene: Alfea Quad * Bloom stares into a well. Stella: 'Bloom! Bloom! Hello! Hey what's up? * Bloom drops a coin into the well. * Bloom looks around at Stella. '''Stella: '''What did you wish for? '''Bloom: '''I can't tell you! '''Stella: '''Does it have blonde hair, and blue eyes? '''Musa: '''From the look on her face, I'm betting it does! Bloom. '''Bloom: '''Brandon wants to go on a walk. What do you think that means? '''Musa: '''Yo, B, I don't know what going on a walk with a boy means on Earth but in my realm when your crush asks you out we usually call it a date. '''Stella: '''Well, she can't go. He asked her less than 72 hours in advance. '''Flora: '''He's just being spontaneous, Stella. '''Tecna: '''Actually, I have to agree with Stella. Spontaneity is overrated, advanced planning is a sign of respect. '''Sella: '''And pretending to have a busy social calendar is a sign of self-respect. Besides what kind of cheap date is going on a walk? Plus, walking totally limits one's choice of dating footwear. '''Bloom: '''It doesn't matter, I want to hang out with him. '''Musa: '''Ooh la la, looks like our Bloom is going on a date! Scene: Red Fountain School '''Brandon (Sky): '''You know, I didn't really like school last year. '''Bloom: '''What made you change your mind about it? * Brandon (Sky), Bloom, and Lady walk. '''Brandon (Sky): '''Uhh, there are better people around this year. * Brandon (Sky) clears his throat. '''Brandon (Sky): '''And other stuff too. They started selling glazed doughnuts at breakfast, the glazed ones are the best. * Bloom laughs. '''Brando (Sky): '''So, how's Alfea? '''Bloom: '''It's cool! I like it but we have our first midterm tomorrow morning. '''Brandon (Sky): '''They're no fun. * Lady runs back with a stick. '''Bloom: '''Tell me about it. '''Brandon (Sky): '''Hey, you'll do fine. Fetch! * Brandon (Sky) throws the stick for Lady. * Lady runs after it. * Bloom sighs. '''Bloom: '''It's a difficult midterm - magical reality. '''Brandon (Sky): '''No way! Heard that story about the girl who disappeared in the chamber? Wow. '''Bloom: '''Yeah, I don't think that one's true. But Tecna says your performance on this midterm is an accurate prediction of your long-term success at Alfea! '''Brandon (Sky): '''I'm sure you'll do well, Bloom. '''Bloom: '*sounds unsure* Thanks. I hope so. '''Brandon (Sky): '''Come on, I've seen the kind of power you have. It's so awesome! You are totally gonna ace your test. '''Bloom: '''Power is only part of it and that thing in Magix might have just been a fluke. * Bloom bends down to pat Lady. * Brandon (Sky) kneels beside her. '''Brandon (Sky): '''I have a feeling you're gonna rock. '''Bloom: '''Thanks. * They smile at each other. * Nearby Riven is watching them. '''Riven: '''Oh, I'm gonna get so much praise. * Riven connects to Darcy through her powers. '''Riven: '''Puppy dog to stiletto. Copy? '''Darcy: '''Copy. '''Riven: '''The butterfly is flying into the spiderweb. Tomorrow she'll be yours. '''Darcy: '''Good boy, Riven! Scene: Magical Reality Chamber, Alfea '''Palladium: '''I am sure, you must have heard quite a bit about this place already. This is it! The Alfea Magical Reality Chamber. The chamber is the product of the most powerful kind of magic that exists; secret, ancient spells and potions are combined to create just the right mix of magical energy to produce a virtual world and any kind of virtual situation imaginable. 'Stella: '''How about a virtual situation where there's not midterm!? * The class laughs. '''Palladium: '''Yes but it could also create quite a different situation; one where the test lasts forever. * The class stops laughing abruptly. '''Palladium: '''Let me explain to you what it's like inside the chamber. While the world is virtual, the reality is not; when it's cold you will really feel cold and if a rock falls and hits you, believe me you will feel it. Some like to say the magical reality test is what separates the fairies from the pixies. I think it's true. * They enter the control room for the chamber. '''Stella: '*to Tecna* Help me study? Tonight. '''Tecna: '''Oh, sure. '''Palladium: '''Gather round. '''Tecna: '''Don't I always? * Palladium sits at the controls and starts to press the buttons. * The class looks on with interest. '''Palladium: '''Your midterm will be a survival test. The chamber will randomly select a dead planet for you. It will then place you on a virtual version of this planet's surface where you will have to survive extremely desolate conditions. '''Flora: '''First step: grow some plants. '''Stella: '''Note to self: bring family gardener on the journey. '''Bloom: '''Stella! You can't bring anyone with you. '''Stella: '''Right. Survive without a staff? You must be joking! * Stella laughs. '''Palladium: '''You may bring potion ingredients but nothing else. You will have to rely solely on your Winx to survive. As it should be. Scene: The Trix's Dorm, Cloud Tower '''Darcy: '''I sent out Knut for the coriandum-verbosum. He should be back soon. '''Icy: '''Then let's warm up. If we do this right we should be able to astral project ourselves right into the magical reality chamber. '''Darcy: '''So we can mess Bloom up without even leaving the dorm. '''Icy: '''It's both convenient and wicked all at once. '''Stormy: '''Let's try it right now. * The Trix focus their power and energy balls form at the hands. * Stormy conjures her Whisperian Crystal. '''Stormy: '''My crystal is set. * Icy conjures her Whisperian crystal. '''Icy: '''It's a go here too. * Darcy conjures her Whisperian crystal. '''Stormy: '''Okay, let's do it girls! '''The Trix: ''Whisperian Triangle!'' * The crystals float into the air and are connected by purple lightning. * An image of the Trix is reflected in the centre of the triangle. Icy: 'It's working wickedly well. Now all we need is the potion and we'll be set to crash Bloom's test. The power will be ours. '''Stormy: '''But she has to unleash it so we can capture it, right? So what if she doesn't use the Dragon Fire? '''Darcy: '''She will as long as we make her really mad. '''Stormy: '''If we can't do a simple thing like that... *chuckles* we don't deserve to be called witches. '''Knut: '''Sorry I'm late, traffic was a witch and I couldn't find any fresh coriandum-verbosum anywhere. It's out of season. '''Icy: '''Wait, is he talking to those brooms? * Knut, without his glasses on has mistaken three brooms leaning against the wall for the Trix. '''Darcy: '''Dumb, ogre. * The Trix jump over the railing of their mezzanine and float to the ground behind Knut. '''Knut: '''The kind I found was freeze-dried, think it'll work for the potion? The lady said it was imported. Top-quality. '''Icy: '''Knut! * Icy hits Knut across the back. '''Icy: '''Put on your glasses and get the potion started. Ladies, it won't be long before we turn Alfea's chamber of magic into a chamber of doom. * Knut finds his glasses and puts them on. * Knut gasps at Icy's words. * Icy cackles. '''Icy: '''And then we'll rule, everything and everybody! Scene: Magical Reality Chamber, Alfea * Darcy appears in the control room. * Darcy clicks her fingers and the controls light up and the chamber turns on. '''Darcy: '''Hmmm. So this is the famous magical reality chamber. ''Bring to this chamber our witch's magic and turn Bloom's midterm into something tre tragic. * The controls crackled in response to Darcy's magic and strange number appeared on a screen. * Darcy cackles. 'Darcy: '''They may be calling this magical reality thing a midterm, but for Bloom tomorrow will be her final exam. Scene: Bloom and Flora's Room, Alfea * Bloom is looking through several books. '''Bloom: '''I know I saw a protection spell somewhere... Here it is! "''Say this once, say this twice, cast this spell and all will be well"! Hmmm, am I supposed to say the whole thing twice or just the second part? Spells are so confusing. * Kiko climbs into Bloom's bag without her realising. * She picks up the bag. Scene: Faragonda's Office, Alfea * Faragonda watches the test through a magic mirror. 'Palladium: '''Good morning class! I trust you are full of energy and prepared and ready to take your midterm! '''Faragonda: '''Good luck to all of you girls. I'm rooting for each and every one of you. Scene: Magical Reality Chamber, Alfea '''Palladium: '''All righty. '''Musa: '''I'm not feeling ready. '''Flora: '''I forgot what I studied. Yeah. '''Palladium: '''Now, remember this is not make-believe so be careful! Don't get hurt. Got it? * The class is still nervous about the test. '''Flora: '''Oh no! '''Musa: '''Hey, it's cool. There's an emergency button, right? '''Stella: '''Can I press it now? '''Palladium: '''Let's get going. So do we have any volunteers? In that case we'll just have to go alphabetically. '''Bloom: '''Huh?! Hey, how about drawing straws? Or rock, paper, scissors, maybe? '''Flora: '''Bloom, you're ready! '''Palladium: '''Bloom, what potion ingredients are you going to bring along? '''Bloom: '''Um, I have the starter kit we got in lab class. So do I choose the planet? '''Palladium: '''No, the chamber picks it for you. '''Stella: '''Question. Has anyone ever like not survived? * Kiko is still in Bloom's backpack. '''Palladium: '''Well, not that I've heard. Would you like a few more moments, Bloom? '''Bloom: '''No, I'm ready to go now. Might as well get it over with. '''Palladium: '''Okay, now remember you can't leave the chamber until the test time is up but if you are in trouble use the emergency button. All set then? '''Bloom: '''Yes! Uh, let me just grab my stuff, and stuff. And well, um... * Bloom picks up her backpack. '''Palladium: '''Use your skills and your wits. * Palladium opens the door to the chamber. '''Palladium: '''Here we go. Wherever the chamber sends you I urge you to trust your instincts. If you listen to nature, you'll be just fine. '''Bloom: '''Okay! '''Musa: '''Stay cool. '''Flora: '''Be careful. '''Stella: '''Make us look good. '''Tecna: '''Be logical. '''Stella: '''Tecna! What kind of advice is that? '''Tecna: '''The only logical kind. '''Bloom: '''I'll see you later, girls. * Bloom enters the chamber, closing the door behind her. '''Palladium: '''Okay, Bloom, this will be my last communication with you. Once the environment is set you'll be on your own. * The chamber surges around Bloom, lighting up and preparing the test. * The lights get brighter and the platform Bloom is standing on pulls away leaving her hovering in midair. * The chamber changes into a brown and grey landscape. * Bloom immediately starts to shiver. '''Bloom: '''Oh, it's really freezing down here. Scene: Faragonda's Office, Alfea '''Faragonda: '''Oh my, the chamber. It picked Sparx! Scene: Magical Reality Chamber, Alfea '''Bloom: '''Well, I will definitely need a food source. * Bloom rummages in her bag and realises Kiko is in there. '''Bloom: '''Oh, Kiko! * Kiko jumps from the bag to the ground. '''Bloom: '''I don't think bunnies are allowed here. I guess it's okay. I'm gonna plant an eco-totalis tree. * Bloom pulls a package of seeds from her bag and scatters them on the ground. '''Bloom: '''It might not be that tasty but it's got all the nutrients we'll need to survive. And all we're supposed to have to do is add soil and some Winx and say "''grow up acceleradum." * Bloom covers the seeds in soil and uses her Winx to activate the seeds. * The plant grows. '''Bloom: '''Cool, it's working! * The Trix appear behind Bloom. '''Icy: '''Look, she's doing so well. '''Bloom: '''Huh? Oh come on! Eugh, I guess you're part of the test. '''Darcy: '''Extra-credit question: can you survive this? * Darcy points to the sky and attacks with her magic. * Bloom cries out. '''Darcy: ''Remote Witch Slap!'' * Darcy directs her magic at Bloom. * Bloom dodges and flips out of the way. Bloom: '''I beat you witches in reality. I'll beat you here. You can count on it. * Bloom transforms to her fairy form. * Bloom flies into the air. '''Bloom: '''If I'd known you'd be here, I would have reviewed chapter 8: fungus removal spells. * Bloom throws a large fireball at Darcy. * The fire hits Darcy and she falls to the ground. '''Bloom: '''Get out of my test! Scene: The Trix's Dorm, Cloud Tower '''Icy: '''Quit playing around Darcy! Let's mess this little pixie up. * The Trix use figurines of themselves to astro-project into the chamber. '''Stormy: '''Yeah! She's surrounded! '''Darcy: '''All right, let's get her. '''Bloom: '''Ahhh! No! Stop! '''Stormy: '''This is so much fun, we should play with dolls more often. '''Bloom: '''Stop it! Leave me alone! Stop! '''Icy: '''Ready to make her use the Dragon Fire? '''Stormy: '''The Whisperian net is set. * The Whisperian triangle hovers above them. '''Icy: '''Excellent! Let's bait her until she blows her red-headed stack and I've got the perfect attack to get us rolling. Check it out, it affects you both physically and emotionally. I call it the cosmic witch-up. * Darcy casts a spell. '''Icy: I think that would go well with some hail and rain. * Icy casts a spell. Scene: Magical Reality Chamber Control Room, Alfea * The Winx Club gasps. Winx Club: '''Press the button! Scene: Magical Reality Chamber * Bloom is lying on the ground while it rains. '''Bloom: '''Oh, my head. Ouch! Oh no! * Bloom realises Stormy is above her preparing to attack. * Stormy attacks with a lightning strike. * Bloom dodges the attack. '''Stormy: '''You're gonna flunk this test and get kicked out! * Bloom flies at Stormy and sends several fire balls at her but they miss. '''Stormy: '''You'll end up sorting teeth at the Tooth Fairy warehouse. * Icy attacks, sending ice shards at her, and freezing Bloom's legs. '''Icy: '''Hey Darcy, I call this one the 6,000 carat prison. * The weight of the ice drags Bloom to the ground where she remains trapped in the ice. '''Darcy: '''It's brilliant. '''Icy: '''If you don't like the tooth fairy warehouse Cloud Tower could hire you. You could clean up after the witches. '''Stormy: '''That is, if you even make it out of here in one piece. * Stormy conjures a storm that causes an earthquake. * Bloom screams as the crack comes towards her. '''Stormy: '''Look at her! '''Icy: '''She's too scared to even fight back. '''Bloom: '''Oh yeah?! Watch this! * Bloom uses her magic to destroy the ice encasing her legs and flies away from the earthquake. '''Icy: '''I'd have to rate that a C-. One more blunder and you'll be failing. '''Bloom: '''Enough! I've had it with you! '''Icy: '''You're so weak you can't even protect your silly little bunny. * Icy points at Kiko who's standing at the edge of the cliff made by the earthquake. '''Bloom: '''Kiko! I'll get you Kiko! '''Icy: '''Oh, I don't think you will. * Icy uses her magic to blast the ledge Kiko's standing on and he falls down, towards lava at the bottom of the cliff. '''Bloom: ''Say this once, say this twice, cast this spell and all will be well! Say this once, say this twice, cast this spell and all will be well! No! * Kiko continues to fall. '''Icy: '''Bunny burgers anyone? '''Bloom: '''Stop! * Bloom starts to glow in her despair. '''Icy: '''It's all your fault. '''Stormy: '''You did let it happen. '''Darcy: '''That's right. '''Icy: '''It's a shame, bunny was so cute. * The Trix laugh. * Bloom flies upwards, now glowing brighter and encased in flames. '''Bloom: '''I'm going to get you for that! * Bloom screams and unleashes her energy. '''Icy: '''Now! Move girls! Scene: The Trix's Dorm, Cloud Tower * The Whisperian Crystals prepare to capture the Dragon Fire. '''Icy: '''The crystals are working! * The light of the Dragon Fire overcomes the Trix. * The figurines the Trix were using to astro-project disintegrate under the power of the Dragon Fire. * The Trix laugh. * The light of the Dragon Fire is encased in the Whisperian triangle. '''Icy: '''We got it! * The Whisperian crystals disappear. '''Icy: '''Yes! Yes! The power is ours! Scene: Magical Reality Chamber Control Room, Alfea * The Magical Reality Chamber is out of control. * Palladium works the control panel, trying to regain control. * The screen flickers. '''Stella: '''Where is she? '''Musa: '''This looks really bad. '''Tecna: '''Her life force reading's disappeared! Scene: Magical Reality Chamber, Alfea * Bloom slowly wakes up where is lying on the ground. * Kiko runs up behind her. * Bloom sits up and looks at the bunny. '''Bloom: '''Huh? Kiko? The protection spell worked! * Bloom reaches for Kiko but her fingers pass straight through him. '''Bloom: '''Huh?! * There are many replica's of Kiko all over the chamber. '''Bloom: '''Wow! The magical reality is totally altered. How weird. * Bloom hears snoring. '''Bloom: '''Wait! Only one bunny snores like that. Kiko? Kiko! * Kiko wakes up and bounds over to her. '''Bloom: '''Hey, Kiko. I'm so glad the spell worked. I thought I'd lost you. Scene: Magical Reality Chamber Control Room, Alfea '''Palladium: '''I can't access the chamber! I have no choice but to use an extreme emergency spell. ''SOS-us! * Palladium casts a spell and the chamber powers down showing Bloom all right within. Palladium: '''The chamber's down but Bloom looks okay. '''Tecna: '''Let's go get her. Scene: Magical Reality Chamber, Alfea * The Winx run into the chamber. '''Flora: '''Bloom! Are you all right?! '''Bloom: '''Yeah! '''Stella: '''Bloom! We were so worried about you. * Stella and Flora join Bloom on the platform. * Palladium joins them. '''Palladium: '''Great work! You were absolutely stupendous! A+ in fact! '''Bloom: '''That's fantastic! But what happened with the chamber? '''Palladium: '''Major malfunction I'm afraid. It's nothing that can't be fixed but I will have to postpone the test. * The class cheers. '''Stella: '''She aced the test and got it postponed! Give it up for Bloom! * The class lifts Bloom into the air. '''Class: '''Go Bloom! Go Bloom! '''Stella: '''Way to go Bloom! All right! Scene: Faragonda's Office, Alfea * Faragonda continues to watch through her magic. * Faragonda is suspicious. Scene: Magical Reality Chamber, Alfea '''Class: '''Go, spell it out now! B! L! O! O! M! Wow! Scene: The Trix's Dorm, Cloud Tower '''Icy: '''Finally, the Dragon Fire is ours! This is the moment we've been waiting for. Are you ready? * The Trix began to conjure their powers. '''Darcy and Stormy: '''Ready! '''Icy: '''Go Stormy! * Stormy starts to conjure an energy ball. * Icy and Darcy also start to conjure energy balls. * Stormy conjures her Whisperian crystal. '''Icy: '''No one will be as powerful as us! We will rule! * Darcy conjures her Whisperian crystal. '''Stormy: '''We will reign! * Icy conjures her Whisperian crystal. '''Darcy: '''We will run the realm! '''Stormy: '''Let's do it! * The Trix prepare to take the power from the Whisperian Triangle. '''The Trix: ''Whisperian Triangle!'' '''Icy: '''It's gone! It got away! '''Stormy: '''Eugh! We were so close! '''Icy: '''The Dragon Fire is meant to be ours and we'll get it no matter what it takes! Category:Scripts Category:4Kids Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts